Insomnio
by Bojik Ivanov
Summary: No sabes lo que planeo, me ves con temor al momento que voy quitadote tu camisa, te resistes pero soy mas fuerte y grande que tu, quieres gritar pero tapo tu boca
1. Chapter 1

**Me levante mientras dormías**

La gran abadía era iluminada por el gran astro nocturno, mientras sus habitantes dormían pero en una habitación envuelta en las penumbras todo era diferente el sueño no era necesario, su cuerpo y mente reaccionaban, no dejándolo dormir, un bicolor muy despierto se movía un lado a otro debajo de sus sabanas.

**(POV HIWATARI)**

Maldita sea, no puedo dormir, casi es media noche y no he podido dormir, intentando dormir pero cada vez que cierro mis ojos tu imagen me llega, no es que me desagrade pero cada día te deseo mas, maldita la vida que no me deja hacerte mío y porque no puedo dormir me siento en la cama, no puedo evitarlo y salgo de mi habitación, lentamente camino por varios pasillos de piedra hasta llegar a otra habitación que no me pertenece, no me animo a entrar pero mi excitación no me deja alejarme de esa puerta.

Lentamente la abro y ahí estas tu inocentemente recostado entre esas sabanas sin imaginarte lo que planeo hacerte espero que me perdones pero necesito deshacerme de esta excitación y mejor que tu, la persona que pose un cuerpo perfecto, con piel tan tersa como la seda, y ese cabello de fuego, no puedo mas mi autocontrol me abandona al mismo tiempo que brinco en tu cama, y me subo arriba de ti, tu empiezas a abrir tus azules ojos me miras con desconcierto e inocencia, inocencia que yo planeo robar.

No sabes lo que planeo, me ves con temor al momento que voy quitadote tu camisa, te resistes pero soy mas fuerte y grande que tu, quieres gritar pero tapo tu boca con tu camisa amarándola para que no puedas hablar ni gritar, pero al momento que te quitarte los pantalones junto con tu ropa interior dejando expuesto tu miembro y tu entrada, alguien entra a la habitación, nos mira y sonreí lujuriosamente, se acerca a los dos me mira, ve lo que estoy haciendo y me avienta al piso fuertemente.

Trato de levantarme pero no puedo la caída me lastimó demasiado, pudo ver perfectamente como intentas alejarte de ese hombre pero no puedes, veo como te recuesta boca abajo tu intentas gritar pero gracias a la camiseta que amarre a tu boca no puedes, puedo ver como ese hombre baja el cierre de su pantalón dejando expuesto su excitado y grande miembro, veo como lagrimas salen de tus ojos ¿Pero que veo?, tu sabes lo que te quiere hace, sabes que quería hacerte yo, sabes que te estoy viendo lo cual te hace llorar un más.

Ese asqueroso hombre se lame los dedos y los introduce en tu pequeña entrada se que te duele ya que sierras fuertemente tus ojos y te sonrojas veo que intentas gritar pero al abrir la boca te ahogas con tu camisa, perdóname, perdóname por haber intentado hacerte lo mismo, veo como ese hombre saca sus dedos y te jala del pelo, quiere que te pongas de cuatro pero tu te niegas y el te golpea tan fuerte que te tira de la cama junto a mi.

Tu me miras con lagrimas en los ojos al momento en que el te levanta y te pone en la orilla de la cama con tus piernas colgadas dejando expuesta tu entrada ese hombre se pone atrás de ti, puedo ver claramente, tu cara de terror y como ese hombre te quita la camisa de la boca, y susurra algo en tu oído, lo cual te hace temblar, y tratas de salir de entre ese hombre pero no puedes, ese hombre se abalanza contra ti arremetiendo contra tu entrada tu cuerpo tiembla con cada envestida, las cuales te hacen sangrar, sangre que chorrea entre tus piernas, mientras tu gritas desesperadamente.

Al parecer tus gritos excitan a ese hombro porque cada vez que gritas él arremete mas fuerte, tu echas un sonoro gemido yo sé que significa estas por tener un orgasmo, tu semilla queda esparcida por toda la cama y chorrea por tus piernas.

Ese hombre al sentir vaciarte, él se derrama dentro haciéndote gritar, ese hombre no sale de ti solo te levanta aún penetrándote y te lleva a la pared en que estoy recargado, haciéndome ver aun mas como te esta penetrando, no espera ni un segundo y empieza a embestir fuertemente una ves más tu te derramas llenándome por accidente mientras ese hombre no puede tener su eyaculación sale de ti dejándote caer de lleno en el piso, no te puedes levantar te duele demasiado tu entrada ese hombre aun tiene su miembro muy excitado, siento como baja mis pantalones me toma de un brazo y me sienta en la cama, y se aleja…te toma del cabello y te avienta en la cama te ordena que tomes mi miembro en tu boca tu te niegas.

Saca un arma entre sus ropas y te apunta tu sigues sin moverte entonces se acerca y te susurra algo que no logro escuchar tu te asustas y haces lo que él te dice, tomas mi miembro y empieza a lamerlo muy excitantemente, empiezo a disfrutarlo, siempre soñé con este momento pero, no lo estas haciendo porque quieres, sólo lo haces porque te lo ordenó.

El viejo te ordena que te pongas de cuatro yo lo miro interrogante tu obedeces entonces veo como ese hombre se pone detrás de ti empujando su miembro haciéndote gritar, aún con mi miembro en tu boca no se detiene y tu ya no puedes mas y te dejas caer, el te jala del cabello para que sigas lamiendo mi miembro pero ya no puedes te has desmayado, veo como te empieza a golpear yo le digo que se detenga, que te deje pero te pega aun mas fuerte.

Veo como reaccionas después deque te dio fuertes golpes. Me aleja de ti lanzándome aun lado de la cama veo como sale de ti, suspiras al creer que te dejara pero te equivocas, cuando te descuidas te mete un vibrados de tamaño exagerado en tu dilatada pero aun pequeña entrada, te deja sobre la cama y te ordena que te metas su miembro en su tu pequeña oquita.

Tu obedeces te metes su gran miembro en tu boca, casi te ahogas al meterlo, pero de repente de ti sale un gemido de dolor, ahora veo porque reaccionaste así ese asqueroso hombre encendió el vibrados y te lastimo, maldito le digo que se detenga y te golpeo en tu cabeza hasta hacerte sangrar y te dice que lo sigas succionando, tu continuas con dificultad ya que el vibrador te esta lastimando.

Yo le digo que te deje pero te vuelve al golpear fuertemente, entonces me miras con tus grandes ojos azules suplicándome, a mí, entendí rápidamente, querías que guardara silencio ya que cada vez que hablaba te golpeaba, preferí guardar silencio mirando la horrible realidad que eras tú siendo violando por nuestro verdugo.

Mientras ese hombre seguía siendo masturbado por Yuriy, ya no pude mas deje salir mi orgasmo, Yuriy aunque fuera violado no dejaba de ser excitante, yo solo observaba lo que sucedía en esa habitación asustado, y ya mas descansado al liberar mi semilla, subí mis pantalones y salí de la habitación, hacia la mía donde por el cansancio al llegar me quede dormido sobre mi cama, olvidando por completo lo que acababa de ver momentos atrás.

**(THE END POV HIWATARI)**

La mañana siguiente el bicolor despertó recordado así lo que había visto esa noche no lo creía como había pasado eso-. Solo fue un sueño- se dijo mientras entraba al baño al momento de quitarse su ropa veía que estaba llena de semen y recordó que Yuriy lo había llenado de semen al momento de que el viejo lo violaba, pero dijo- solo fue un sueño-abrió la llave de agua.

Era una sensación reconfortante tan deliciosa se quedo unos minutos pero al sentir que ya había sido demasiado rato decidió salir, cambiándose de ropa, y se dirigió al comedor, donde lo esperaban el resto del equipo de los Demolition Boys.

-Hasta que el señoriíto Hiwatrari se digno acompañarnos- rió ante la mueca de disgusto.

-no molestes Kuznetzov- contesto fieramente al sentirse molestado, por las palabras de su compañero.

-no han visto a Yuriy no a llegado- dijo Ian al momento de no ver al pelirrojo por ningún lado, a Kai le llegaron rápidamente los recuerdos de la noche anterior Yuriy desnudo siendo violado por Boris mientras él solo miraba. Pero sus pensamientos fueron cortados al ver a un muy conocido pelirrojo.

Sin decir nada se sentó pero una mueca de dolor fue in-perceptible para todos, excepto para un bicolor que lo observaba, momentos pasaron para que el desayuno fuera servido mientras un bicolor observaba atento los movimientos de un taheño el cual siquiera se percataba, pero sus pensamientos fueron cortados al ver a su verdugo

-Hola jóvenes- dijo mientras miraba lujuriosamente a Yuriy el cual solo bajo la mirada, nadie lo noto acepto un bicolor que no creía lo que veía.

**(POV HIWATARI)**

Maldito viejo que se cree al venir a molestarnos, en el desayuno, e intimidar así a Yuriy, como me desagrada ese hombre, pero la reacción de Yuriy me hace pensar que tal vez, lo que vi no fue un sueño, pero entonces…Yuriy, le a pertenecido a ese anciano tan desagradable, maldito como se atreve a siquiera tocarlo, Yuriy me pertenece, solo a mi.

Ya vera, borrare cualquier rastro de el, ya veras Yuriy me pertenecerá, ya que el MÍO.

**(THE END POV HIWATARI)**

Mientras Kai mantenía una intrigante conversación con su mente, el anciano no dejaba de mirar a Yuriy el cual no se animaba a girar su rostro y mirar los penetrantes ojos de su verdugo, puso las manos en los hombros de Yuriy.

-Tala…Kai- llamo la atención de los mencionados-.quiero que vayan a mi oficina de inmediato- con esas palabras se retiro de el gran comedor, de camino ha su oficina. Mientras pensaba _esto será divertido_ su sonoriza no podía ser mas maniática y pervertida, no sabia lo que le esperaba a ambos.

//Continuara//

Este capitulo fue dedicado a GabZ, gracias a ella lo publico denuedo ya que le hizo unas cuantas correcciones para que fuese mas entendible.

Significa mucho para mí que lea mis Fics y que no olvide que estoy muy pendiente a sus actualizaciones. Pero tampoco quiero presionarla n.n

Que les pareció? espero que les aya gustado, se que quedo corto pero fue una idea que me apareció en mi retorcidamente al mirar una imagen de Yuriy dormido mientras era destapado por Kai, es una linda imagen, tierna pero al momento que la vi me llegaron muchos pensamientos.

Casi lo olvido ya ven que e cambiado mi nombre de usuario, lo hice porque como la mayoria se a puesto Ivanov, yo solo le agregue Bojik, espero que no se confundan, gracias o y mi nuevo correo es **bojikivanov **ya solo le agregan el arroba Hotmail punto com

Dejen su reviews.

_Me levante mientras dormías, mi cuerpo reacciono, mi conciencia murió, y todo termino_


	2. Chapter 2

**Mi cuerpo reacciono**

Cada paso que daban los jóvenes que se movían en uno de los tantos pasillos, resonaban por todas las paredes, mientras ninguno decía nada, manteniendo sus pensamientos ocultos, disfrutando de un duradero camino hacia el infierno.

**(POV HIWATARI)**

Maldito Boris, me dijo que viniera a su oficina, junto con Yuriy. Que querrá ese enfermo, como si quisiera verlo, tengo cosas mas importantes, como planear como llevarme a la cama a Yuriy aunque será un poco difícil ahora que sabe que lo deseo.

Yuriy camina delante de mi dejándome ver su apetecible trasero, como se me antoja tocarlo, apretarlo, no se como alguien con ese trasero, no me a pertenecido. Pero si lea pertenecido a Boris, y no se cuantas beses lo a forzado, pero a mi no me importa, Yuriy servirá para aplacar por un tiempo mis deseos.

Nos detenemos enfrente de la oficina de Boris, veo como Yuriy titubea al tocar, pero antes que toque le hablo-Yuriy debemos hablar- Yuriy asiente-hablemos en mi habitación después de el entrenamiento-el asiente de nuevo, no sabrá lo que le espera, pensé para mi, al momento que tocar la puerta, después de unos segundos oímos la fría voz de Boris autorizándonos la entrada, entro primero Yuriy y luego yo, que querrá ese hombre, hasta entonces no lo se.

**(THE END POV HIWATARI)**

-viniéndoos, necesito hablar con ambos de un tema, MUY especial-sonrió cínicamente, mientras permanecía tras su escritorio, la oficina era muy espaciosa por lo cual los jóvenes se aproximaron al escritorio quedando en posición de firmes mientras Boris solos los observaba.

-como saben, la abadía esta a cargo mío- mientras alaba se aproximo a los jóvenes-ustedes son mis alumnos estrellas, por lo cual deben darme apoyó para manejar mas fácilmente a los alumnos, pero me e enterado de algunos incidentes ilícitos, que han sido ejecutados entre ustedes-al oír eso a Kai le llego una serie de imágenes a la mente.

_Boris me __vio y me va a reclamar haber estado en la habitación de Yuriy en horas prohibidas_ Kai permaneció en silencio, no queriendo llamar la atención de Yuriy.

-YURIY-Kai se estremeció al oír el grito de Boris, aproximándose al pelirrojo asta tomarlo del cabello y arrodillarlo a su merced-CUANDO HABLO QUIERO QUE ME PONGAN ATENCION-dejo que Yuriy se levantara, el obre empezó a caminar al rededor de los presentes acercándose a espaldas del pelirrojo y se aproximara a el ya de pie pelirrojo, ya ansioso restregó su miembro contra los bien formados glúteos, Yuriy solo atino a morder sus labios y tratar de ocultar su sonrojo, el viejo ya mas excitado dijo-Joven Kai déjenos solos tengo importantes "palabras" que hablar con el joven Yuriy-al ver que el bicolor no hacia caso-ES UNA ORDEN-Ya sin nada mas que hacer el bicolor salio dejando a Yuriy y a su entrenador a solas.

-porque hace esto?- dijo el taheño al ver a su entrenador alejarse para centrarse frente a su computadora.

-entre mas crea que "eso" es cierto, mas fácil será manipularlo-le sonríe lujuriosamente a Yuriy-tranquilo te daré lo que te prometí a cambio de esos favores por supuesto- se levanta y se aproxima a Yuriy-Tranquilo a mi tampoco me agrada mucho la idea, pero sabes porque lo hacemos-el pelirrojo solo lo miro-tranquilo todo ira bien-musito.

-Pero cuando, lo encontré en mi habitación creí que el me…iba a…-dijo refiriéndose a Kai.

-tranquilo te dije que Kai esta mal de por el médicamente que le administramos…bueno tu sabes que de repente se le saltan las hormonas, pero almenas llegue a tiempo, el cree que yo fui quien te violo, y no le hagamos creer lo contrario-sonrió maliciosamente-…pero espera a que se de cuenta de lo contrario y ahora no se la va a acabar es un idiota que creé que se va salir con la suya por tocarte-rió cínicamente- probablemente lo va intentar de nuevo…pero este es el plan-…-dijo mientras besaba los apetecibles labios de el joven barbitaheño.

Mientras el pelirrojo puso sus manos en la nuca del mayor entregándose completamente, se separaron lentamente cuando el aire les falto. Mientras el mayor lo llevaba al escritorio donde lo recostó y beso el cuello del taheño, cuidando no hacer marcas que Kai pudiera ver.

El pelirrojo solo permaneció en silencio mientras su entrenador se degustaba con el pequeño y frágil cuerpo el cual no ponía ninguna resistencia y mucho menos correspondía, solo permanecía observando.

//INSOMNIO//// INSOMNIO//// INSOMNIO//// INSOMNIO//// INSOMNIO//// INSOMNIO//// INSOMNIO//

Un bicolor caminaba un lado a otro en su habitación enfadado por aberlo sacado de seguro le aria algo a Yuriy.

_Apenas que __convencí a Yuriy de venir a mi habitación, tenia que salir esto maldita la vida que no me deja hacerte mío. _Recortando lo que momentos atrás paso.

Flash Back

Sin decir nada se sentó pero una mueca de dolor fue in-perceptible para todos, excepto para un bicolor que lo observaba, momentos pasaron para que el desayuno fuera servido mientras un bicolor observaba atento los movimientos de un taheño el cual siquiera se percataba, pero sus pensamientos fueron cortados al ver a su verdugo

-Hola jóvenes- dijo mientras miraba lujuriosamente a Yuriy el cual solo bajo la mirada, nadie lo noto acepto un bicolor que no creía lo que veía.

-Tala…Kai- llamo la atención de los mencionados-.quiero que vayan a mi oficina de inmediato- con esas palabras se retiro de el gran comedor, de camino ha su oficina.

End Flash Back

Un tocado a la puerta lo saco de sus pensamientos-Adelante- dijo, sonriendo grandemente al ver el pelirrojo cabello de su acompañante, se acerco a sus labios plantándole un superficial beso-Yuriy, se lo que paso anoche yo…-trataba de excusarse para poder manipularlo mas fácilmente, sin saber que el taheño tenia otros planes…

-No te preocupes…se que querías ayudarme-sonrió-gracias-dijo mientras le plantaba un apasionado beso al bicolor quien correspondió hábilmente mientras sus pies los llevaban a la cómodo lecho donde los dos cuerpos ,intentando no perder el calor empezaron a deshacerse de sus estoposos ropajes, mientras le bicolor terminaba de quitarse sus ajustado bóxer miraba el frágil y masculino cuerpo que yacía debajo de el mientras se acomodaba con piernas abiertas a los lados del bicolor que aun mas caliente se acerco a plasmar un fugas beso en los deliciosos labios del taheño mientras frotaban sus miembros.

-to…tómame Kai-dijo muy agitado-no aguanto mas tómame-dijo rogando. Sin esperar mas el bicolor se dejo llevar mientras penetraba poco a poco y sin preparación a Yuriy, quien gemía mas y mas, hasta que el fénix sintió mas placer y con un certero golpe termino metiendo todo su miembro en la pequeña cavidad anal de el lobo-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-grito el pelirrojo el quien no pudo mas al sentirse tan lleno con aquel miembro tan grande, le había dolido mucho, pero mas le dolió la forma fría con la que lo penetro.

La agitación de caderas comenzó haciéndolos sentir llenos, en especial el fénix, quien marcaba el regularidad, dándole a un mas placer a ambos, no dejaban de gemir, el sudor se hacia presente en los cuerpos hasta que el taheño se vació al sentir chocar su pene contra el vientre de Kai, llenando el abdomen de poseedor manchando las sabanas de la cama de su compañero.

El bicolor al sentir serrarse la entrada de Yuriy no pudo evitar que su miembro se derramara dejado ir toda su semilla en el interior de el lobo, quien al sentirlo solo grito de dolor jamás se habían derramado dentro de el ni siquiera el señor Boris. Todo el cansancio les llego de golpe, mientras Kai salía del interior de el taheño, y se recostaba a su lado ambos serraban sus orbes dándole clara señal al otro que descansaba.

_Genial__…lo conseguí después de tanto me acosté con el pelirrojo mas delicioso de la abadía JA creí que seria mas difícil, ahora será mas fácil que me haga favores, mas fácil de que el haga lo que yo quiero. Porque eres mío, MIO_ Pensó mientras se quedaba dormido-MIO- dijo antes de quedar rendido ante el sueño y el cansancio de su actividad, aunque fuera a tempranas horas de la mañana.

-eso es lo que tu crees-dijo el pelirrojo mientras formaba una sonrisa y se levantaba del lecho-eso es lo que crees mi querido Kai, eso es lo que crees-dijo mientras tomaba sus ropas y tomaba una cosa del escritorio de Kai, que estaba frente a la cama-con esto te podremos controlar-dijo antes de salir por completo de la habitación, mientras tomaba camino a la oficina de Boris, y miraba lo que llevaba en manos, pero aun así no sintió bien de traicionar a Kai, _Kai yo te amaba y mucho, se que lo que hice estuvo mal pero, aunque quiera no puedo dar marcha atrás, no puedo_, pensó mientras unas cuantas cristalinas lagrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas, se _muy bien porque lo ago, no lo ago por Boris, ni mucho menos por la abadía, lo ago por…mis propias razones… _Rió con tristeza, _mis sentimientos hacia ti no han cambiado, pero aun así estoy con alguien a quien detesto pero… el me a dado consuelo en los momentos difíciles, el señor Boris, aunque el no lo hace por mi… Aunque solo desee mi cuerpo, pero aun así yo seguiré a su lado…porque sin alguien que me apoye no podré enfrentar el mundo. _Se seco las lagrimas mientras seguía caminando hacía la oscuridad.

//Continuara//

Espero que les alla gustado, me propuse a darle un giro a esta historia, aber si le entienden ya que esta algo confusa, sele debe leer con atención para que se pueda entender, hasi que espero que les guste degen reviews.

Si alguien sabe que fu lo que se llevo Yuriy, es decir lo que haya sido, paréese importante no?

**Contestación de reviews:**

**GabZ**_Gracias por tus recomendaciones, no, no me enoja que las hagas y me las hagas saber, ya que eres una de mis escritoras favoritas, y quiero mejorar cada día con día ya que para mi se aprende mas de los errores que de los triunfos._

**Tier** _Si tienes razón debo poner mas atención a mi escritura, gracias por tu consejo, grasias por leerme._

**pesadilla** Bueno, este, pues no se como decirte, ni mucho menos que decirte, si no te gusto (es ovo) estas en tu derecho, y que bueno que te ago reír , esta bien por ti pero sino te importa, te diré:

QUE TE PASA QUERIAS HASERME SENTIR MAL O QUE, PORQUE PARA TU INFORMASION NO SOY TAN DEBIL PARA QUE UN PAR DE PALARAS ME BAGEN EL ANIMO, HASI QUE SI QUIERES SEGUIR INSULTADO A DELATE PORQUE PUEDO SOPORTAR ESO; MAS SI VIENE DE ALGUIEN DE MENTE TAN SERRADA Y MUY POCO IMPORTANTE COMO USTED, HASIQUE ADELATE ESTA EN SU DERECHO Y MAS SI QUIERE USARLO PUEDE INSULTARME ADELATE.

**Tary Nagisa**_HOLAAAAAAAAAA espero que estés bien como dije ya actualice, como viste las cosas no son lo que parecen, la gente se traiciona, auque sea a la gente que mas quieras.Me dijiste __Bojik Ivanov-San n///n nadie me había dicho así me encanta, LODE Boris como viste no paso, bueno solo en la retorcida y llena de hormonas mente de Kai (Bueno y en la mia XP), tu __review__ me gusto es uno de los mas largos que e recibido, gracias por leerme yo leí la otra vez tus fics y me gustaron mucho. Así que saludos y espero que te la pases bien._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**NOTA**

Ase tres años por accidente llegue fanficton estaba buscando imágenes de Kai pero como no me sabia su apellido y lo había visto con tala lo busque así "Kai y Tala" y por accidente envés de buscar en google imágenes busque en paginas de Internet encontrándome con **Faniction:GABZ** me llamo la atención, así que entre, empecé a leer su perfil, pero luego llegue hasta los fics, me llamaron la atención, el primer fic que leí fue "Cazadores" me puse roja, después le seguía al de noches y el de lobo de luna y así sucesivamente a todo los fics de **GabZ**.

Luego le fui entendiendo a la pagina y así fui leyendo fic tras fic, durante dos años, un día me dieron ganas de escribir, no era muy bueno, pero en la libreta que lo escribí llego a manos de mi mama, cuando lo leyó todo se desmorono, mi madre empezó a cuidarme demasiado, empezó a descontar de mi, aun desconfía, me castigaron sin Internet, pero aun así sigo aquí, yendo a ciber y cosas así.

Luego me registre en faniction hace un año el 6 de Agosto es mi aniversario, pero no fue hasta el 8 de diciembre que publique mi primer fic pero estaba el fic muy mal echo así que **Der Engel der Toten** me apoyo dándome consejos y ayudándome a escribir mi primer fic que fue "Lobo encadenado" el cual lleva ya seis capítulos, aquí en fanfiction e encontrado una familia, una nueva expectativa de vida por eso y mas gracias a todos por apoyarme durante este año que e sido escritora, ya que en años anteriores solo era lectora, Gracias.

**Ahora creo en el dicho: todo pasa por una razón.**


End file.
